


Me & You

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bossy Andy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, News, Shopping, Wonderful, excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: They get some news during a prenatal visit.





	Me & You

Andy smiled at Pongo, who was curled up in Patrick's lap. He was wagging his tail at a mile a minute, as if he knew what was going on.

"Are you ready to hear the results?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please." They had come in today asking which of the other fathers was Andy's baby daddy. That one was going to get to pick a middle name.

"For your daughter," the doctor started, smiling as he was interrupted.

 _"Patrick I'm having a baby girl! I'm having a baby girl!"_  Andy whispered excitedly.

"Your daughter, her other father is Joe." The doctor looked for Joe, who was beaming at Andy. His baby. "I'm not finished."

They turned to him, confused.

"As I was saying. Congratulations, you're the father of his daughter. However, in the cases of his sons, each of the rest of you has one. There will be a blonde boy who is Patrick's, a brunet who is Brendon's, and darker-skinned brunet who is Pete's.

Andy's eyes were wide with wonder. He was looking down at his stomach. He'd gotten slightly chubby, but hadn't thought he was growing too much for one baby. Four babies... He needed to eat more.

Brendon choked on his gum, looking at his boyfriends. Joe was on knees, attacking Andy's abdomen with kisses. Patrick looked like he was torn between crying and leaping for joy. Four babies.

Four babies.

And Andy was keeping them all. He made them go to the store, buying more and more onesies, three boys' for every one girls'. He also made them get gender-neutral ones.

The carseats they bought were pale pink, purple, blue, and green. He insisted on matching those with high chairs and had to be told by all four of them to either get two double strollers or one four-seater. He got the four-seater in dull grey, but wasted no time hanging bright toys for them.

Then they got home, and he made them do all the heavy lifting. Meanwhile, he was planning out eating for five.

"So... One plus four equals nine?" Patrick's mother had asked at the call.

"It would appear so." He looked at Andy, who was sketching out nursery ideas. For four rooms. To make Gerard paint. "And none of us could be any happier."

Brendon's mother got extremely excited that she was going to be a grandmother to four babies so soon. She didn't even mind the polygamy. Andy's mother shared stories about dealing with cravings while badgering them about condoms. Joe and Pete's mothers had simply sent them parenting books.

Andy could see the sun shining.


End file.
